1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an individual portable water-treatment device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are known devices for the treatment of highly polluted water, used to filter suspended matter, bacteria and organic and mineral matter, but these devices are heavy and bulky and are, therefore, unsuitable for individual use requiring constant transportation as, for example, in the case of travellers moving around with the minimum luggage possible in tropical countries or that of military personnel on the battlefield.
Furthermore, there are also individual, portable water-treatment devices of the "filtering candle" type, suitable for eliminating micro-organisms, but these devices are fragile and hardly eliminate the mineral salts or organic materials dissolved in the water to be filtered.
An object of the present invention is a water-treatment device which is easily portable and can be used to eliminate suspended matter, micro-organisms as well as dissolved organic and mineral matter from the treated water. Another object of the invention is a water-treatment device which almost immediately has effect at its maximum efficiency and which can retain this maximum efficiency during a long period of use, even after it has been stored for a long time.